my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Elmo's World: Springtime Fun (2002)
Elmo’s World: Springtime Fun is a 2002 Video that was released by Sesame Workshop and Sony Wonder. Storyline Sound Effects Used *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03 *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Warble Sizzle CRT015502 (Heard once in "Bugs.") *Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE Image Gallery Elmo's World - Birds (1).gif Bandicam 2018-09-25 18-16-08-506.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Bandicam 2018-09-25 18-16-16-893.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN HastyWholeFruitbat-size_restricted.gif Bandicam 2018-09-25 18-16-19-157.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE Elmo's_World_-_Birds (3).gif Bandicam 2018-10-06 10-20-23-012.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE ZABORK Bandicam 2018-09-25 18-26-47-792.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03 Elmo's_World__Springtime_Fun_(2002_VHS).gif Bandicam 2018-09-25 18-32-29-358.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Screenshot (119).png Screenshot (120).png Screenshot (121).png Screenshot (122).png Screenshot (123).png Screenshot (124).png Screenshot (125).png I want to learn more about birds, don't you, how can we find out more.png|Elmo wants to learn more about birds, don't you? How can we find out more? Hmm.png|hmm......................... Oh Yeah! That's Right.png|Oh Yeah! That's Right We can watch the birds channel.png|We can watch the birds channel The Birds want to watch the Birds Channel too.png|The Birds want to watch the Birds Channel too Quiet Birds! So We Can Watch.png|Quiet Birds! So We Can Watch I don't want to hear another Peep!.png|Elmo doesn't want to hear another Peep! 15501390982812827.gif Elmo's_World_-_Birds.gif Elmo's_World_-_Birds (2).gif Elmo's_World_-_Birds (4).gif Elmo's_World_-_Birds (5).gif 35uxlh.gif Bandicam 2018-10-14 08-55-58-815.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE Bandicam 2018-10-14 09-02-42-881.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 bandicam 2018-11-30 18-06-28-587.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 15502289161719416.gif Elmo's_World__Springtime_Fun_(2002_VHS) (2).gif Elmo's World Sound Ideas, COMPUTER, MOUSE - COMPUTER MOUSE, SINGLE CLICK, OFFICE 01.JPG Elmo's_World__Springtime_Fun_(2002_VHS) (1).gif 15501394162812874.gif Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz1.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz2.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz3.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz4.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz5.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz6.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz7.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz8.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz9.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz10.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz11.png Bandicam_2018-11-30_18-12-51-371.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT Sesame_Street___Elmo's_World___Bugs (1).gif Ewbugs-interview.jpg Sesame_Street___Elmo's_World___Bugs (2).gif Bandicam 2018-12-28 15-29-09-454.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - QUICK CUCKOO WHISTLE (low pitched) Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-16-01-348.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE ZABORK Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-19-08-629.jpg|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-21-24-415.jpg|Sound Ideas, WATER, DRIP - DOUG'S DRIPS, SLOW Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-25-52-723.jpg|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-27-17-964.jpg|Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT Bandicam 2018-12-28 15-33-44-067.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON - CHARACTER TAKE OFF AND RUN OVER SECOND CHARACTER, CRASH Bandicam 2018-12-28 15-38-38-260.jpg|Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-31-38-488.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN Bandicam 2018-12-28 15-43-24-183.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE bandicam 2018-12-27 11-34-49-537.jpg|Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (repeated several times) KlutzyImpishGroundbeetle-size_restricted.gif Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-38-22-252.jpg|Sound Ideas, MONKEY - SMALL MONKEY SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, APE Bandicam 2018-12-28 15-49-07-141.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUIRREL - CHATTERING, ANIMAL, RODENT, Screenshot (491).png Screenshot (492).png Screenshot (493).png Screenshot (494).png Screenshot (495).png Screenshot (496).png Screenshot (497).png Screenshot (498).png Screenshot (499).png 15503230681774648.gif 15503231281774697.gif Audio Samples External Links Category:Videos